Loss
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Soldiers either die or escape death until they no longer can. Sheryl understood that with Alto. But how about herself? Did she die the moment she started to sing? Multi-chapter, round-robin
1. Story 1 Part 1

**Introduction**: This is a collaborative round-robin fanfiction written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Fear" inspired by this image: i33. tinypic. com/ 5zmmp1.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1.1  
Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary**

She had always been a strong, willfull woman; one that swore to control her own destiny.

After all, she did manage to survive in the streets on her own. She managed to hold her composure when someone gave her a job offer, even though she knew she was being used. She had fans but no friends. It took her superhuman courage to face the mobs, to pretend to be someone she's not; to loose her identity to people's whims.

Sheryl Nome, is, of course, no stranger to loss. everytime she fell, she manged to stand tall, and repeat to herself that only she is her own master. Everytime, that is, until...

The explosion was brilliant, almost beautiful, if it were in a different circumstance. it took her a while to understand it, to grasp the meaning.

and when she finally came to realization, her strength gave way; she fell to the floor. everything she had stood for suddenly became nothingness.

She knew he never loved her...but what was important was that she loved him. He was part of her...

and with that flash of light and smoke, that part of her died.

She heard herself sobbing, choking on his name as she held herself tight in the audience-less stage.

"A-alto...stu..id Alto..y-you promi...d to ret...rn."

Her voice kept trailing off, thoughts incoherent.

"--you promised to return alive!" She finally exclaimed to no one but herself.

The self-operated video cameras continued to shoot, a cold and uncaring reminder that she had to go on--that she must go on, for Frontier. Didn't she already decide it was just her and her songs up in this stage?

_I know that, but..._

She was afraid to look up, afraid to see that Alto's plane was still there, burning. And so she remained to sit, shoulders loose and humped forward as she listened to more casualties being frantically reported.

Soldiers either die or escape death until they no longer can, was it?

No, soldiers die the day they joined the military...or did she die the day she was made to sing?

no matter...the only time she truly lived was the time with him.

Alto.

Her legs felt numb. Her eyes were blankly staring at the floor, lenses losing focus. It was then that her microphone, glinting from the strong lights caught her attention.

And for his sake, she grasped the microphone.

...even in death...

She will sing...

And she would add herself into the song. A bit of selfishness, just a tiny bit...

Singing was now painful. Her love even more painful.

Her mind cannot help but think of Alto as she sings with tears streaming down her face.

with her remaining strength, she stood up straight one last time.

_Everyone calls me by the name "Fairy".  
And I live up to my name.  
I sensed nothing because of the burden in my heart  
So I flew across the vast space.  
Ever since I met you, I have been quivering in love,  
As I stood in bewilderment, feeling vulnerable, with my wings soaked in rain,  
I woke up to the calling telling me to "Fly away." (Calling out to me)  
"__For another day." (In the sound of your voice)  
"__With no regrets, just secret love."  
I just have to tell you that I love you, and nothing more for now  
For there is no return to the paradise_

Her voice did not shake the slightest. It was pure. Worthy of the title "fairy" and more.

Because she finally found something to pour her emotions into.

She didnt care how tired she was. All she wanted to do now is to sing...forever.

Everyone watching her were mute in awe.

_In the hope of finding someone, in the hope of finding love  
I have been alone till now  
Standing between the past and the future  
I yearn for watching the twilight of this galaxy by your side"_

She didnt know when her song ended. It didnt matter. She knew she had given it her all as the last note quivered in the air.

Before she hit the ground again, she was blinded with the whitest light.

"Fly away...with me...fairy..." he whispered.

#


	2. Story 1 Part 2

**Introduction**: This is a collaborative round-robin fanfiction written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Fear" inspired by this image: i33. tinypic. com/ 5zmmp1.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1.2**

**Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary**

She woke up on a bed. Her bed?

Frontier. someone must have carried her and put her there a while ago.

The panoramic glass walls in front of her glowed with light of the infinite stars.

It must be a dream.

Then she heard footsteps. They made their way towards her, and stopped at the foot of her bed. she felt the warmth, she heard the heartbeat, she saw the blue hair.

"Alto?!" She gasped in surprise, "A..alto...you..."

"No...I'm sorry, Sheryl..." Came the voice, higher-pitched and child-like in nature.

Sheryl's gaze came into focus as she met the gaze of Klan, eyes puffy and red-rimmed, full of empathy.

"W...What do you mean, no? Alto...he was here...wasn't he?" The pink-haired songstress said, disbelief taking over as the events of the past few hours came to the forefront of her mind.

"I'm sorry Sheryl...I looked through the debris field after we won the battle, and this is what I found." Klan said, bringing her hand into Sheryl's field of view, a familiar purple earring dangling from between her fingers.

Sheryl sat up in shock to stare at the earring, as her eyes clouded with tears. The realization hit her that Alto Saotome, her Alto, the actor-turned pilot who promised to return to her, was gone.

"No...s..stupid l-lowly Alto..." She sobbed to herself, the tears streaking down her face as she clenched the covers of her bed in a death-grip, choking out her next words between sobs, "Y...You p...promised y..you'd come back..."

Klan's eyes began to cloud over too. She knew all too well the pain of losing the one she loved most. She walked over to Sheryl's side, reaching up to wipe away her tears as she placed the earring tenderly into Sheryl's grasp.

She turned around to leave, and as she crossed the threshold of Sheryl's sanctuary, to the rest of the ship, she said one last thing. "If it's any consolation...I killed the bastard who did it..." Were the hushed words that came out as Klan left, door closing by itself behind her.

#


	3. Story 1 Alternate Part 2

**Introduction**: This is a collaborative round-robin fanfiction written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Fear" inspired by this image: i33. tinypic. com/ 5zmmp1.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1.2 (alternate ending)**

**Contributed by: arcangelus, steshin**

She woke up on a bed. Her bed?

Frontier. someone must have carried her and put her there a while ago.

The panoramic glass walls in front of her glowed with light of the infinite stars.

It must be a dream.

Then she heard footsteps. They made their way towards her, and stopped at the foot of her bed. she felt the warmth, she heard the heartbeat, she saw the blue hair.

"Alto?!" She gasped in surprise, "A..alto...you..."

He placed a finger on her lips. The touch of it sent shivers down Sheryl's spine as she realized that he was indeed real. She looked at his face, devouring every detail of his smile until she could no longer see as the tears blurred her vision.

He came closer to her and took her into a strong embrace.

It is there did she release heart-wrecking sobs, her arms circling around him, holding tight and never letting go.

"I..thought..I lost..you.."

He stroked her hair lovingly and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She knew Alto was smiling from the tone of his voice when he whispered.

"I told you I'd come back."

#


	4. Story 2 of 2

**Introduction:** This is a collaborative round-robin fanfiction written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Fear" inspired by this image: i33. tinypic. com/ 5zmmp1.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 2  
Contributed by: steshin**

Sheryl, for the whole of her life, never knew what love was. Save for her songs, she never held any strong feelings for anything else, how much more for someone else?

When she fell into Alto's arms, it was not love at first sight rather it was frustration at first sight. Back then, if someone would have told her she would fall hopelessly in love with the kabuki acrobat/pilot, she would think that person insane. How strange life worked...especially when you had a short one. Sheryl Nome had confessed to Alto that she was afraid to die. She did not want to die. She wanted to stay with him.

But as she watched Alto's VF erupt in glorious flame...

Sheryl Nome wanted to die.


End file.
